october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Tybalt
'Tybalt '''is the King of the Court of Cats in San Francisco. He became their King by right of blood and he's held the position by beating the crap out of anyone who tries to take it away. He is the uncle of Raj, the Prince of Cats and heir apparent to Tybalt's throne. Originally a foil/sometime ally of October Daye, over time the two of them came to love each other, and each has risked death, elf-shot sleep, and worse for the other. Currently they are engaged to be married. He is several centuries old, having lived in London since at least 1666, and was formerly named Rand. Biography / Background Tybalt's background in London is explored in Rat-Catcher and Forbid the Sea. ✥ Julie is the reason Tybalt dislikes October so much. There were many hostile encounters growing up in the Summerlands with Tybalt with him ending up saying he's be happy to gut her if not for her mother. Julie left Tybalt's court and followed Toby to Home and he blamed Toby because she was the smart one.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 About Abilities, Powers, Skills *"Royal," among the Cait Sidhe, is a measure of strength of magic. A royal Cait Sidhe must be able to travel the Shadow Roads without hindrance; carry others with them; transform from cat to human and back again, without any unwanted traits bleeding over from one shape to another; cast basic illusions; open doors between the deepest Court of Cats and the Summerlands; create Courts by hewing small spaces out of the Shadows and keeping them open, essentially as temporary shallowings, until they are no longer needed; command loyalty; and die and come back. This is not a comment set of skills. Most Cait Sidhe can access the Shadow Roads, cast illusions, and change forms...but not all of them. Some Cait Sidhe are always bipedal, or always cats. Some Cait Sidhe have tails in their human forms, or no tails in their cat forms. And so it goes.http://seanan-mcguire.livejournal.com/320961.html *"…all I could do was stare, open mouthed. I’d never seen the King of Cats fight before. He was suddenly everywhere, made of nothing but fangs and claws and fury, snarling like a chainsaw trying to sing opera." * Character / Personality * Tybalt keeps his promises. * He dislikes changelings, and until recently Toby in particular.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 1 * He is fond of quoting from the works of William Shakespeare, for whose character in ''Romeo & Juliet he is named. He tends to speak in flowery, high-flown language. * He is generally arrogant towards the members of most other species of fae, including lords, ladies and monarchs, as befits a cat. Physical Appearance * In his human form, Tybalt has darker stripes of brown in his his short hair, mimicking a tabby's coat, and green cat-slit eyes. * He is 6" taller than October. * He has a sleek muscled build and ivory skin * He has been described as "walking sex appeal." Other Details * The Faerie Courts have no control over the Cait Sidhe, by Oberon’s own decree—the Queen couldn’t touch Tybalt. * Tybalt intercedes when the Redcap attacks Toby, Julie and Ross Hampton. Connections Events in Series (Spoilers!) Rosemary and Rue Taunts October in alley. Tybalt made a formal magical promise to October Daye to hold the Hope Chest is safe keeping from enemies.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 10 Picked Toby up off the bridge in the Tea Gardens and carried her into Lily's Knowe. Tybalt saves Toby and Julie from Redcap, killing him. Toby goes to the Court of Cats led by Cagney and Lacey, through the Shadow Roads. She requests the blood from the killing in the park. He gives her his shirt. He stopped Julie from attacking Toby.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 24 Toby found one of Tybalt's memories of her in the blood tea—"…''she's come back to me''".Rosemary and Rue, ch. 25 Rat-Catcher Tybalt, still called Rand, learns about the fire and plague that will come to London. To save himself and his sisters, he challenges his father for the throne. He wins the kingship, but loses a sister. No Sooner Met Tybalt takes October to Cat on the Rafters on their first official date. Everything goes well until dessert, when Blake attempts to poison them with a chocolate cake. Tybalt deals with the young Cait Sidhe by banishing him from the Court of Dreaming Cats. Quotes : "I go where the urge takes me, October; you should know that by now. All places are alike to me, and today I wanted to check on my little fish. To see where she was ...swimming." : References See Also * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faeries * Faerie * Shadow Roads * List of October Daye books Category:Characters Category:Faerie Royalty Category:Reoccurring Character Category:Cait Sidhe Category:Monarchs of the Cait Sidhe